mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferra
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "The dual being known as Ferra/Torr is mysterious even to their closest allies. It's rumored that Torr and Ferra were Outworld citizens, captured and permanently tethered to each other by the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung in the bowels of his Flesh Pits. They're more likely members of a forgotten symbiotic race, in which the "rider" bonds with a "mount". The rider, Ferra, serves as the de facto brains of the duo, while the hulking Torr is the muscle. It's possible they communicate each other telepathically, or that Ferra can actually understand the booming grunts that are Torr's usual vocalizations. Found roaming the Tarkatan Wastes by Imperial troops, Ferra/Torr was trained/coerced into serving as Kotal Kahn's personal bodyguard." Storyline [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] Sometime in the past, Ferra and Torr were living in the wastelands and were attacked by the Tarkatans. Torr was overwhelmed by their larger numbers while Ferra was captured. The two were separated, with Torr chained up and Ferra trapped in a cage. Kotal Kahn, however, arrived and freed Torr from his chains and the two rescued Ferra before killing all the Tarkatans, which the three devoured. Ferra and Torr are first seen in a shadowy silhouette behind Kotal Kahn in Raiden's vision. Ferra and Torr make their first physical appearance having secretly followed Kotal Kahn to the Golden Desert to confron Mileena's rebellion, the duo having been hidden by Reptile. Ferra calls the Red Dragon mercenaries 'meat puppets' before sicing Torr on them, and the brute easily sends a lone Red Dragon flying with a single punch. Ferra and Torr stand behind Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah and Reptile, ready to come to the emperor's defense after he is shot by Sonya Blade. Once Johnny Cage calms the tension between the two sides down, Ferra and Torr silently watch as the group discuss how to find Erron Black and Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. The pair make a brief appearance as Kotal Kahn judges Erron Black for his actions, serving as one of the emperor's bodyguards. Ferra and Torr accompany D'Vorah to her unsuccessful negotiations with Kintaro. Ferra and Torr return to Kotal Kahn's fortress with D'Vorah, with Ferra whining about wanting to cut up Shokan. When all of them see that Kotal Kahn is gone, Torr lumbers over to a nearby window to let Ferra look into the panicked streets below as Ferra wonders where the emperor is. During the final battle of the Shokan siege, Ferra and Torr are knocked unconscious by a massive mutant Oni Warlord with two heads. After the Shokan siege, Ferra and Torr accompany Reptile and D'Vorah to Kotal Kahn's ruined palace, and after Reptile recalls his own first encounter with Kotal Kahn, Ferra tells hers and Torr's tale to an uninterested Kotal. After sharing their story, D'Vorah notes that the Tarkatans must have put a price on the two's head for their escape, which only confuses Ferra. After D'Vorah recounts her own tale, Ferra and Torr witness the arrival of Kano and his Black Dragon clan members. Ferra and Torr ride out alongside Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, and the combined forces of Outworld and Kano's Black Dragon clan. When Kano uses a handheld nuke to wipe out over half of Kintaro's army, Ferra is awed by the 'pretty death lights'. After the battle with the Shokan ends, Ferra and Torr stand by Kotal Kahn's side as the Black Dragon attempt to collect payment for their services. After Kotal Kahn refuses to pay them for their involvement with Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs kidnapping, then attacks Kano for attempting to ransom the Portal Stone, Ferra and Torr accompany D'Vorah as they take Kano to the dungeon for his crimes. Ferra and Torr are brought in by D'Vorah using the Portal Stone to fight Havik's Blood Code corrupted champions. The two help D'Vorah fight Kotal Kahn, with Ferra shocked and confused by Kotal attacking Torr, saying he would never hurt Torr. After Havik's slaves are released from the Blood Code, Ferra and Torr observe the convened warriors in silence. [[Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)|''Mortal Kombat X]] Ferra and Torr appear as enforcers to Kotal Kahn. When Kung Jin interrupts the execution of an Outworld citizen guilty of theft and defeats Erron Black, Ferra and Torr arrive to break up the fight. Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs, and Cassie Cage all attempt to single-handedly take on Torr, but are easily tossed aside; however, Kung Jin uses his bow and arrows to prevent Ferra and Torr from badly injuring his comrades. Ferra and Torr then take on Kung Jin, but are defeated, leaving Ferra trapped beneath Torr's unconscious body. The duo later appear alongside Kotal Kahn when he arrives in Earthrealm to reclaim Shinnok's Amulet. After Jacqui defeats both Reptile and Ermac, Ferra and Torr confront her two-on-one. Jacqui beats them, but they quickly recover from the fight and attack Takeda. Exhausted from the fight with Kotal's soldiers, Takeda is easily beaten by the pair, who throw him to his comrades. As Kotal's forces surround the group, Ferra and Torr are the first to rush to finish them. However, they are both frozen solid by Sub-Zero as he and the Lin Kuei warriors rush in to rescue the Earthrealmers. It is unknown what happened to the pair after Shinnok's defeat. Endings * Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "For many years Ferra and Torr were a symbiotic pair, as is natural with their species. But that bond was broken when Ferra came of age and began the Great Transformation... Ferra/Torr returned to the Tarkatan Wastes, where Ferra began her metamorphosis. The process took an agonizing three Outworld years -- during which time Torr withered and died. Now a brute, Ferra will be chosen by a rider. A new symbiotic pairing will be forged -- and new battles will be won." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages